fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
No me recuerdes
'CAPÍTULO DIECISÉIS: Margaret, su ego y su alter-ego' : Margaret soltó de golpe el iPhone descascarillado de Luz como si acabase de recibir un balazo. Estaba acostumbrada a cosas de esas, a insultos y a llorar, pero aquello le había llegado muy hondo. Se levantó de golpe y se encontró frente a una pared desnuda de su habitación recién estrenada en la residencia, temblando. Estaba temblando. La mención la había leído ella pero... no era de Mint. Ni de Pepper, ni de Chery, ni de Greg, ni de nadie que ella conociese. En aquel momento se llevó una mano a la boca: una idea terrorífica acababa de cruzar su mente. Alguien la acosaba... y... y ese alguien no sabe que ha fallecido... Lentamente miró hacia donde había quedado el viejo iPhone después de que ella lo soltase bruscamente. Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de volver a entrar en la cuenta de su prima. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiese encontrarse. Es la única forma de saber quién... La llamada anónima... ¿Y si está relacionado? De nuevo saltó sobre el teléfono, y volvió a las menciones. Dió gracias a no tener ninguna nueva, y se sorpendió mucho al ver el perfil del supuesto "acosador", el cual había dejado aquel último comentario que tanto daño le había hecho. @MeDasAsco... ¿sólo sigue a mi prima...? Ningún follower... ¿UN SÓLO TWEET? Los dedos de Margaret volaban sobre la pantalla del iPhone, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no sucumbir al miedo, a la desesperación y al terror que sentía al enfrentarse a todo aquello. Y entonces apareció otra mención. @MeDasAsco: "@LHMusic eres una cobarde. ¿Ahora ya no contestas?" Dos Tweets- pensó Margaret comprobando de nuevo el perfil de aquel anónimo. @MeDasAsco: "Asustada, ¿verdad? @LHMusic, lo del otro día sólo fue el principio". En aquel momento, Margaret soltó horrorizada completamente el teléfono. Lo apagó de golpe y lo metió en su mochila sin querer si quiera mirarlo. -¿El principio? -dijo con la voz quebrada y temblorosa- El otro día... ¿qué pasó el otro día? Dios -se desesperó y se lanzó al suelo de rodillas. Acababa de romper a llorar y estaba librando una dura batalla entre seguir adelante o dejarlo todo en aquel mismo momento. Miró con lágrimas en los ojos su maleta, sabía que la cuchilla estaba ahí, sabía que si quería que todo acabase, todo podía acabar en aquel momento. Dejó de llorar por un instante, el mismo en el que contempló la posibilidad de liberarse de todo, pero aquel duro momento acabó con una explosión de rabia y tristeza infinitas, cuando se encontró a ella misma de pie gritando "No". Se negaba a que otra persona se preguntase por qué ella había decidido morir. Ya habían sufrido bastante todos. Por primera vez desde la muerte de Luz, Margaret dejó de verla como una víctima para empezar a verla con cierto rencor. 'CAPÍTULO QUINCE': Empezamos Mal :: ¿Pero qué narices...? Margaret no daba crédito a lo que el móvil de su prima reflejaba en su pantalla. "@LHMusic I've waiting for you, I really miss your sweet voice" ¿¿¡@NiallOfficial seguía a Luz!?? No entiendo nada... ¿Le acosaban fakes o qué...? Al instante, otra mención apareció para ella, o bueno, más bien para su prima. "@LHMusic no te hagas pasar por quién no eres, tú no le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos"- @MintGum Margaret sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. Sabía de sobra que no era tan buena como Luz, ni como nadie, y pese a tenerlo tan asumido no podía evitar sentirse horriblemente mal cuando alguien se lo decía directamente. Puede que esto sea demasiado para mí. La que tendría que haber muerto soy yo, no ella. No... "@LHMusic, no hagas ni caso. Sabes que está afectada, pero lo que dijo no es cierto"- @GRRRRRRRReg "@LHMusic tranquila, vuelve a tu twitter y hablaremos tranquilamente <3"- @CheryCherry "@MintGum creo que deberías pedir perdón a @LHMusic"- @PEPP5 "@PEPP5 @LHMusic no tiene ninguna vergüenza twitteando desde la cuenta de su prima"- @MintGum Margaret suspiró. Tenía razón, todo lo hacía mal. Sería mejor si ella también desaparecía de la tierra, todo sería mejor. El iPhone vibró cuando un nuevo DM llegó a su buzón. De Niall. Niall Horan. "U there? everything's fine? Want to talk to u" Iba a contestar, iba a decirle toda la verdad sobre su prima, que Luz no era ella, que ella era Margaret, la prima fea, la que no valía nada, y que Luz había muerto. Pero como no podía ser de otra forma, una mención virtual tiró su vida por los suelos. "@LHMusic Me das asco" 'CAPÍTULO CATORCE: '''Todo Apunta en Una Direccion : :: El día no había sido "lo mejor", pero tampoco había sido tan malo como Margaret había previsto. Ahora ella estaba tumbada boca arriba en su nueva habitación, con la ventana abierta de par en par y exhausta, pero había concodio más a fondo a Chery, Pepper y Greg, sobre todo a Chery y Greg, con quienes compartía una gran amistad pese a haber estado sólo un día con ellos. Margaret había descubierto en Chery una de las mejores personas del mundo, y desde que la había añadido a su lista de contactos en el iPod, recibía un mensaje suyo o una mención en Twitter cada veinte segundos. Y así fue como se le ocurrió, de golpe, gracias a una de las menciones de Chery. Rebuscó rápidamente en la caja de pertenencias de su prima y sacó el iPhone descascarillado, el cuál se había apagado. -Mierda... -murmuró. Ahora tendría que averiguar el pin. Probó varias veces, ¿Fecha de cumpleaños de su prima? Demasiado obvio... ¿Fecha del Último Concierto de Simple Plan? ¿Creación de One Direction? ¡NO, NO, NO! No había forma. Margaret se desesperó y lanzó el iPhone contra un cojín que andaba olvidado por el suelo de la habitación. Cuando se agachó para recogerlo, vio vagamente un póster enrollado en la caja rosa: Niall James Horan. -¡Claro! -gritó y tecleó rápidamente en el iPhone los dígitos "1309". Y se desbloqueó. Margaret no cabía en sí de alegría, revisó la lista de llamadas de nuevo, las últimas eran del día anterior a... La única llamada sospechosa era una de "Desconocido". Y las demás de Mint. Margaret se llevó las manos a la cabeza, pero decidió copiar el número de Mint "por si acaso", aunque ésta la odiase profundamente. Y entonces recordó que su idea era entrar en el twitter de su prima. El correo electrónico estaba guardado en la página de acceso al Twitter desde la aplicación de su iPhone, pero ahora tendría que volver a encontrar la contraseña... Probó varias veces: "Niall1309"... NJH1309... NJH130993... -¡Eso es! -gritó al ver que la página empezaba a cargar el perfil de su prima al introducir "Nialler93". Su prima solo tenía una mención nueva... una mención de Mint, del mismo día que ella se suicidó: @MintGum- ¿Dónde estás, @LHMusic? Margaret contuvo sus ganas de llorar, y siguió bajando por la lista de menciones. Empezó a ver que su prima había hecho una twitcam, pues muchas de las menciones eran de "livestream...". Y llegó hasta una que la dejó completamente helada, ¿Niall Horan había visto la TWITCAM DE SU PRIMA? A Margaret casi le dio un infarto. No podía haberse suicidado por eso, ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad...? Y en sus Interacciones le aparecía que Niall le había emepezado a seguir. Inconscientemente, Margaret twitteó sin darse cuenta de que seguía en el Twitter de su prima. "Niall's following ... Can't believe, think I'm gonna cry" Y en menos de cinco minutos, tenía una mención nueva. Adivinad de quién. 'CAPÍTULO TRECE: Negativas, tentativas y otros cuantos hechos' : -Tengo miedo de ir esta tarde. Sinceramente no creo que pinte demasiado allí -dijo Margaret. -Tú quieres saber más cosas sobre Luz. Mint y ella eran como hermanas, y Chery y Pepper también la conocían, quizá algo menos. Tú quieres saber qué pasó, y yo no quiero ir solo esta vez -intentó convencerla Greg. Margaret le dedicó una mueca de desaprobación. -Sé que no les voy a caer bien... -No sabes cómo van a reaccionar -interrumpió Greg. -Ese es el problema, que yo... -Ni yo tampoco -volvió a interrumpir el chico- hemos quedado en el parque de debajo de nuestro instituto. -No sé donde es. -El parque del puente. Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ellos, algo tenso, demasiado. -¿Por que...? -Ha sido idea de Mint, yo ya le dije que no era buena idea. Él se encogió de hombros intentando no volver a llorar. Ya había llegado la hora de ir con "las chicas", y Margaret no podía estar más nerviosa. A diferencia de Greg, quien parecía de lo más tranquilo pese a tener que ir al puente desde donde había visto saltar a su mejor amiga no hacía demasiado tiempo. Salieron del Campus, y caminaron completamente en silencio, hasta que llegaron a un parque, un parque con un puente. Margaret miró aquel lugar con cierto rencor y asco, pero también con miedo; siempre le decían que Luz y ella eran iguales... ¿Queria decir eso que iban a acabar igual? -Ahí están las chicas -señaló Greg hacia un grupo de tres chicas, que estaban de espaldas a donde ellos se encontraban. Greg gritó sus nombres, y ellas tres se giraron al instante. Podéis haceros una idea de sus caras al ver quién acompañaba a Greg, una mezcla de tonalidades blancas, amarillas y moradas, con los ojos saliéndose de las órbitas, y con lágrimas que casi resbalaban por la cara de Chery. -¿Estais viendo lo mismo que yo? -murmuró Pepper. -¿Un... fantasma? -siguió llorando Chery. -¿Vosotras también lo estáis viendo? -No es un fantasma, es real -intentó solucionar Greg, pero rápidamente añadió- No es Luz. Tranquilizaos. Mint dio un respingo y tomó aire: -¡Pero y te presentas aquí tan tranquilo! ¿¡Y como que no es Luz!? ¡Es horriblemente igual! ¡Igual! -chilló gesticulando con las manos. -Yo... no soy Luz, en serio. Me llamo Margaret y... -¡Habla igual! ¡IGUAL! -repitió Mint cada vez más desquiciada. -Mint... ¡MINT! -le zarandeó Greg consiguiendo que se calmase- ¡Es su prima! -¿Su... prima? -preguntó aquella vez Chery. Margaret asintió confusa, estaba empezando a pensar que intentar averiguar qué le había pasado a su prima para suicidarse había sido una idea nefasta, pues empezaba a agobiarse con eso de que la confundiesen con un muerto... -Sí, su prima -intentó explicar Greg por enésima vez- está en la Escuela de Arte, en Artes Puras. Ha venido porque quiere averiguar qué le pasó exactamente a su prima. Ella también está preocupada. Margaret rompió a llorar: aquello ya estaba siendo demasiado, pensó en acabar aquel curso y volver a casa, y olvidarse de todo aquello como Luz le decía que hiciese en su carta. Las reacciones de Chery y Pepper fueron lo esperable en aquel caso, ambas abrazaron a Margaret como si la conociesen de toda la vida. Era cierto que no se conocían, pero el dolor en común, desgraciadamente une a las personas. Por su parte, la reacción de Mint sorprendió hasta al propio Greg. -¿De que va todo esto? -dijo enfadada- ¿Por venir aquí, donde murió su prima va a averiguar qué le pasaba por la cabeza? ¡Entérate! ¡Nadie va a saber nunca por qué se tiró del maldito puente! ¡Era una amargada! ¡Como lo serás tú si no dejas de revolver entre tanta mierda! Y dando una patada al suelo, se marchó. Cuatro personas quedaban allí de pie, atónitas. Sin saber como reaccionar. -Perdónala. No ha superado todavía la... -empezó a decir Pepper. -Ninguno lo hemos hecho -suspiró Greg sentándose de golpe en el suelo. Chery se secó las lágrimas. -Quizá podrías mirar su teléfono... ya sabes, SMS, correos y esas cosas -propuso mientras seguía moqueando- para averiguar algo más... no sé. No sé como ayudarte. -Puede que tengas razón -dijo Margaret sollozando. 'Pequeño Inciso: 'Esta es mi cuenta definitiva aquí en wikia, soy Blanca Sun como ya sabréis, así que las pocas personas que sois tan amables de leeerme, sabed que a partir de ahora, todo aquello que no esté "actualizado" por BlancaSun, es de algún fake o algún hacker. ' '''Sólo eso, perdón por tardar tanto en subir los capítulos y por escribir cosas sin sentido. Un beso. CAPITULO DOCE: Conociendo a Luz ''' -A... ¿Afrodita? -repitió Margaret con un hilo de voz intentando contener su risa, cosa difícil con las escandalosas carcajadas del otro chico. Lowry hizo una mueca. -¿Y tu como te llamas? -pregunto Margaret al chico cambiando de tema. El chico pareció calmaras un poco y respondió con lagrimas en los ojos: -Sean, yo soy Sean. -Un placer. Yo Margaret. -Ya, ya se. Margaret se quedo pálida, no sabia como salir de aquella situación, asi que se despidió de los chicos a toda velocidad y corrió dentro del recinto aun sin saber donde debía ir. Iba perdida entre tantos jóvenes con mochilas y libros, demasiado lío para ella. ¿Donde tendría que ir ahora? Alguien chocó fuertemente contra ella, Margaret cayo al suelo dolorida y abrió los ojos. El chico pelirrojo contra el que había chocado seguía de pie, blanco completamente casi tanto como la cal. Margaret se molesto al ver que el chico no se disculpaba y decidió hacerlo ella: -Lo siento mucho. No te había visto. El labio inferior del chico empezó a temblar como un flan y antes de que Margaret se fuese, agarro a la chica del brazo y tartamudeo: -Luz... ¿Eres tu? En cuanto Margaret escucho ese nombre se soltó rápidamente del brazo de aquel chico, al cual conoció de inmediato. Era el chico de la lista de contactos de su prima. -Greg -musito ella recordando. El chico parecía que iba a morir en cualquier momento de un infarto o algo peor: -Madre mía, madre mía. Debo esta soñando. Tu... Tu estas... Muerta. Margaret dio un respingo y se apresuro a negar rápidamente. -No, ¡No, no, no! ¡Yo soy Margaret, acabo de llegar! El chico la miro con desconfianza a punto de desmayarse. -¡Mi prima era Luz! Lo juro, te enseñare ni carnet, hasta tengo su móvil... -empezó a decir con nerviosismo mientras rebuscaba en su mochila. El brazo de Greg agarro su muñeca e hizo que se detuviese. Suspiro: -Tranquila. ¿Ya tienes habitación aquí? Ella negó con la cabeza. -Te acompañare a que te registres... Luego hablaremos tranquilamente de... Bueno. Greg acompaño a Margaret a registrarse en el edificio principal, con forma de icosaedro gigante y vanguardista. Le entregaron la habitación siete de la Residencia Van Gogh, en la zona de Artes ya que había escogido esa modalidad. Greg también la acompañó a dejar sus cosas en la habitación y después la llevo hasta un Starbucks. -¿Starbucks en un campus? -dijo ella sorprendida. El asintió dando un sorbo a su frapuccino gigante. Ella miro con desconfianza su café mocca y después, miro con desconfianza a Greg. -¿Y bien? -dijo el arqueando una ceja. -Mi tía me dio una caja con cosas de Luz, una carta que decía que por favor la olvidásemos. Yo necesito saber que ocurrió. Greg dejo escapar una lagrima. -Mint y ella habían discutido y yo... La deje sola y luego... Luego la vi ahí. De pie en la barandilla del puente. Yo la vi caer, y no pude hacer nada. Margaret se quedo helada ante aquella situación y luego decidió abrazar suavemente a un destrozado Greg. Estuvieron un buen rato sin hablar, hasta que Margaret tuvo el valor suficiente: -Pensaba que estudiabas con mi... En otro instituto. -Y asi es. Pero todos los veranos desde que tenía catorce años vengo aquí al campus unos meses. -¿Arte Dramático? -Música -corrigió el- Percusión y guitarra española- añadió. Margaret le dedico una sonrisa: -Ya veo. Yo el piano. Otra lagrima bajo por la mejilla de Greg. -Luz también... ¿Sabes? Sois siniestramente iguales... La misma cara... Los mismos gustos, la misma voz... Esto es una locura -dijo llevándose una mano a la frente. Margaret esbozo una mueca. -Y... ¿Que puedo hacer para sabe mas cosas de Luz? Greg fue fuerte por primera vez desde que había visto en Margaret el fantasma de su difunta amiga. -Ven esta tarde conmigo. He quedado con Mint, Pepper y Chery, para despedirnps antes de verano. Margaret se asusto: -Eh... Yo no creo... Que sea una buena idea. -Te lo diré de otro modo- propuso el y a continuación termino de un trago su bebida. Margaret le miro atentamente. -Quiero, es mas, te ruego que vengas conmigo esta tarde. '''CAPÍTULO ONCE: Encantada, Adonilowrycomotellames -¡Lowry tío! Un chico alto y atelico se acerco a ellos gritando como nadie. -¿Es a ti? -murmuro Margaret. Adonis no contestó. -Vale eh, gracias por contestar -dijo el recién llegado. -Tu siempre tan inoportuno -mascullo Adonis. Margaret le miro arqueando una ceja. -¿No nos presentas? -dijo el chico nuevo insinuante. Margaret le dedico una mirada asesina, pero este no se dio por aludido. -¡Lowry tío reacciona! -¿Te llamas Adonis Lowry? El recién llegado empezó a reír exageradamente. -¿Adonis? ¿Tío que milongas le has contado? Se llama... "Adonis/Lowry/Desconocido pelimorado" le tapo la boca y se apresuro a contestar: -ODIO mi nombre, y si alguna vez me llamas por el no contestare. Llamame Lowry. -¿Por que me dijiste que te llamabas Adonis? Lowry hizo una mueca y empezó a gesticular, son articular una palabra. -Creo que yo lo se -el otro chico sonrió pícaramente. Margaret y Lowry le miraron. -El quería conseguir el papel de Adonis en la obra... -Seh -replico el otro con desgana. -¿Que papel tienes? -dijo inocentemente Margaret mientras Lowry se ponía verde y el otro se volvía a desternillar de la risa. -¿Que pasa? Margaret empezó a impacientarse ante la falta de respuesta: -¿Piensas decirme que papel haces? ¡Y no me mientas esta vez! -chillo la chica. Entre las carcajadas del nuevo y el enfado de Margaret, Lowry acabo articulando aquellas cuatro sílabas que tanto lo atormentaban: -... Afrodita. CAPÍTULO DIEZ: En la Escuela de Arte : Margaret empezaba a plantearse si su madre quería librarse de ella realmente, puesto que había resultado demasiado fácil convencerla. Aparentemente, los padres de Margaret ya habían contemplado la posibilidad de que ella quisiese ir allí, y se habían tomado la molestia de reservarle un curso intensivo de Arte durante quince dias de Junio y todo Julio en la Escuela de Arte. Margaret no pudo evitar dudar de si realmente quería ir ahora que sus padres se lo habían puesto tan en bandeja pero... Ni peros ni nada. No hay opción. Esta frase le sirvió de "impulso" para finalizar su cuarto curso con buenas notas. Los días pasaban y pasaban, y Margaret cada vez estaba más nerviosa, no por el hecho de ir al Campus de la Escuela de Arte, sino porque ardía en deseos de descubrir todo lo que había pasado con su prima, y sobre todo por qué. Los nervios y la incertidumbre no ayudaban demasiado pero el día "temido y a la vez esperado" acabó llegando. Y allí estaba Margaret. De pie frente al espejo, con su maleta y su mochila preparadas esperando en el pasillo, y ella mirándose demasiado tiempo en el espejo. Muy peligroso. Hacía tiempo que no se veía tan mal, aquel vestido rosa estampado atado al cuello antes le gustaba... ahora le hacía tener unos brazos gordísimos y sebosos... Ya empezaba otra vez, buscó una de sus típicas camisetas gigantes, pero su madre irrumpió en la habitación y le impidió cambiarse de ropa. -VAMOS -le ordenó empujandola fuera de la habitación. Y entoncs comenzó la "típica revisión" de madre: -Ropa. -Está en la maleta, mamá -murmuró Margaret. -Carnet de Identidad, dinero, tarjeta de crédito. -Seh, seh, seh. -Habla bien. ¿Pinturas y...? -Que estan en la maleta. -No hablo de tu maquillaje, señorita -su madre se cruzó de brazos. -Ya lo sé -Margaret puso los ojos en blanco. -¿Llevas el iPhone? -¡Mamá por favor! -protestó Margaret a punto de una pueril rabieta, de esas en las que el niño se tira al suelo y empieza a patalear. -¿Seguro? Margaret abrió los ojos como platos y sacudió su iPhone blanco con la funda de flores rosas en la nariz de su madre. -Cargador. -Mierda -soltó Margaret corriendo a revolver su habitación en busca del dichoso cargador. Una sonrisa de total satisfacción inundó la cara de su madre. -Y recuerda... tienes que comer. Iremos a verte muy a menudo, y vendrás al menos una vez a la terapia y... -Mamá, que sí, que sí. Quizá el camino en tren era mas largo de lo que Margaret había previsto, tenía la sensación de que todo aquello era completamente irreal, un suicido, ¿Su prima? Aparecía delgada en las fotos, ella nunca había estado delgada. ¿Y lo de la Academia de Arte? ¿Desde cuando sus padres eran tan permisivos y liberales? Se pellizco fuertemente, debía estar soñando, pero no, como era de esperar no despertó. -Si sigues haciendo eso dejaras una horrible marca en tu bonita cara -le indico un chico mientras se sentaba a su lado- ¿Esta ocupado?- dijo señalando el asiento que iba vacío al lado de Margaret. Era, sin duda alguna, un tipo curioso: delgado si, pero bastante musculoso, alto, con el pelo teñido de violeta con dos mechas amarillas en la parte del flequillo. -Mm.. Ah si, si esta vacío. -Soy Adonis. Margaret abrió los ojos como platos, un adonis demasiado moderno le parecía a ella. -Encantada -respondió con cierto pudor- yo soy... -Margaret -la interrumpió- Margaret Bennet. Adonis señalo su maleta que reposaba en el guarda equipaje transparente sobre ella, con su nombre en letras gigantescas. -Ah -no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita nerviosa- pensé que eras adivino. -Bueno, tus suposiciones no iban desencaminadas, hago de "genio del sofá" en la obra de teatro. -¿Genio? ¿No será el genio de la lampara? El negó rotundamente y repitió aquella vez mas despacio: -Genio-del-sofá. Yo. En la obra, sofá-genio. Margaret puso los ojos en blanco. -¿Eres actor? El empezó a reírse como si le estuviesen haciendo cosquillas 2000000 ratones peludos a la vez y tuviese pica pica en los calzoncillos. -¿He dicho algo... Gracioso? -torció la boca. El trato de calmarase: -No, no, disculpa. Es solo que... ¿Cuantos años me echas? -pregunto divertido. -Eh... ¿Treinta? -dijo ella con cierta curiosidad. El la miro simulando estar enfadado. -Hoy cumplo diecisiete. Margaret hizo como que se sorprendía. -Y no, no soy actor, estudio para serlo en un futuro no muy lejano. -¿Arte dramático? ¿Donde? -pregunto Margaret mostrando un repentino interés por la conversación. El bufo como si fuese obvio. -¡Por supuesto que en la Escuela de Arte! -¡Vaya! -dijo ella emocionada- yo también voy allí, soy nueva este mes y medio. -Puedo acompañarte si quieres -propuso el. -Te lo agradeceré eternamente -replico con una amplia sonrisa. Una vez llegaron, el camino de la estación al campus no era muy largo objetivamente hablando, pero a Margaret se le hizo insoportable, si a eso le añadíamos el calor reinante y que su larga melena negra se quedaba pegajosa en su cuello. -Y aquí es -sonrió Adonis cuando llegaron a un INMENSO recinto rodeado de setos, con un camino empedregado que conducía al interior, un lugar que enamoraba solo con verlo. -¡LOWRY! ¡Si tu! ¡Tom LOWRY! Margaret y Adonis se giraron súbitamente. CAPÍTULO NUEVE: Una Nueva Vida : Por más que lo intentaba, no podía dejar de leer una y ota vez aquellas palabras que su prima había escrito. Eran claras pero a la vez confusas, "no quería que la recordásemos". Margaret sacudió varias veces la cabeza; aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Posó sus ojos en la caja azul, ni siquiera la había abierto aún y decidió que estar encerrada en su habitación a las cuatro de la madrugada mientras todos dormían ya en su casa, era una gran idea. Puede que no una buena, pero la única que se le ocurría. -Esto... es el teléfono de Luz -dijo sacando un iPhone medio descascarillado del interior de la caja y mirándolo con recelo- Está encendio pero... tiene poca batería. Será mejor que lo cargue, si se apaga me quedaré sin cógido PIN y adiós a conocer algo más de los motivos que la llevaron a hacer algo así y... Estás hablando sola, idiota ''-pensó Margaret interrumpiéndose a sí misma. Rebuscó más a fondo en la caja: cuadernos de clase, algunos libros marcados, poesías, escritos... y fotografías, muchas fotografías. Margaret no lograba entender del todo por qué sus tíos le habían entregado aquella caja, de hecho, la mayoría de las fotos eran de una chica alta y delgada con algunos amigos, con sus tíos... No podía ser, aquella chica era su difunta prima: hacía tantísimo tiempo que no la había visto que casi le era inconcebible el pensar que podría haber cambiado físicamente. A parte de sus tíos, también aparecían en algunas fotos un chico alto y pelirrojo, bastante guapo, siempre con una inmensa sonrisa, y una chica no tan alta, bastante delgada y muy mona según Margaret. ''¿Quienes serán? En estas fotos los tres parecen felices, Luz parece feliz también con sus padres... sin embargo a partir de esta... ''-pensó observando el evidente cambio entre unas fotos y otras. Cada vez sentía más curiosidad por saber quiénes eran aquellos chicos, y sólo se le ocurrió buscar en la agenda de su prima, para ver las fotografías y saber quién era quién. Dio gracias al cielo de que su prima no tuviese demasiados contactos, y acabó descubriendo que el chico pelirrojo se llamaba Greg, y la chica guapa se llamaba Mint. Y en aquel momento tomó la decisión, pudo ser una mezcla de sueño, desesperación y culpabilidad ante el suicidio de su prima, pero en aquel mismo instante decidió que iba a averiguar qué era lo que había pasado, y por qué su prima había adelgazado tanto, había llegado hasta esos extremos de tristeza, y sobre todo por qué había llegado hasta el punto de querer morir. ''Y lo consiguió... Por primera vez desde la horrible noticia, Margaret pudo llorar por completo. No eran lágrimas de rabia, eran lágrimas sinceras, escucharla llorar durante casi dos horas podría haber roto el corazón de algún ser sensible, pero afortunadamente para Margaret, ahora ella estaba sola en eso. Se podría decir que no durmió aquella noche, entre intentar averiguar más sobre su prima, las lágrimas y el llanto, y los nervios ante no saber cómo explicarles a sus padres que quería ir a vivir a la ciudad de su difunta prima. Dio demasiadas vueltas a aquel asunto: estaba claro que no sería justo obligar a toda la familia a movilizarse pero... ¿quiza una residencia estudiantil? Ella ya era mayor, iba a cumplir dieciséis en Noviembre, estaría bien en una residencia, además, ambas ciudades no estaban tan lejos en tren... -¡Margaret! ¡Margaret el desayuno! -protestó su abuela desde su habitación. Margaret murmuró varias palabras poco correctas, y luego fue a ayudar a levantarse a su abuela intentando cambiar la expresión de su rostro. -¡Te he dicho que quiero el desayuno! -¡Ay abuela, eres como un niño pequeño! -replicó Margaret con voz chillona. -Siempre te estás quejando -dijo con voz de persona mayor. Margaret bufó y se mordió la lengua: paradójico que su abuela hablase de "quejarse mucho". -¿Que quieres de desayuno, abuela? -¡Y yo que se! Margaret se cruzó de brazos sobre su camiseta enooooorme XXXL. -¿A que te traigo muesli con leche de soja? Su abuela le sacó la lengua y le frunció el ceño, y no muy cariñosamente que digamos. -Entendido -suspiró Margaret poniéndose en camino hacia la cocina- Huevo frito, tostada y café. Ya estaba de espaldas, pero posiblemente se hubiese sorprendido al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de su abuela al escuchar las palabras "huevo frito, tostada y café" en una única frase. Se dirigió a la cocina, ni siquiera era completamente de día. Entró a tientas en la cocina, y no pudo reprimir un chillido cuando chocó contra una persona, la cuál también se asustó de sobremanera. -¡Hija por Dios! ¡No entres así de golpe en la cocina! -¡No estés tú a oscuras! -dijo ella con voz ahogada. -¿Que haces aquí a las seis de la mañana? -Abuela quería un huevo frito, una tostada y un café -resopló abriendo la nevera. -¡Pues yo también! -se sumó su madre sentándose en la silla. Margaret la miró desolada: -¡Venga ya! ¡Debes estar de broma! -En absoluto -dijo ella dedicándole una amplia sonrisa. ¿Es el día de molestar a Margaret? ''-pensó ella mientras fruncía el ceño. -¡Vamos vamos! Que tengo hambre -bromeó su madre. -Ya va -dijo poniéndose manos a la obra. Aquel momento le pareció ideal para proponer a su madre que la dejase ir a la residencia. -Mamá... '''CAPÍTULO OCHO: No Me Recuerdes' : No solía ver demasiado a su prima, desde que sus hermanos mayores se habían marchado a la Universidad, cada vez eran menos frecuentes las reuniones familiares, y por supuesto, los encuentros con su prima Luz. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado, no podía parar de pensar en qué habría pasado para que hubiese decidido... No podía entenderlo, ni siquiera ella, tan acostumbrada en pensar en la muerte y en si la gente la echaría de menos. Egocéntrica ''-se dijo mientras se calzaba unas sandalias nuevas. Era extraño, desde la muerte de su prima no había derramado una sola lágrima, ¿pero por que? Ellas de pequeñas eran como dos gotas de agua, casi idénticas: alegres, comilonas... más que primas, parecían mellizas, ¿Que les había pasado? ¿Se habría roto su vínculo con su muerte...? Por supuesto, Margaret no podía evitar sentirse culpable, durante los últimos casi dos años no había hecho nada por reencontrarse con su prima, ni por llamarla, ni se había interesado... y ahora ni siquiera lloraba su muerte. Su habitación entera estaba revuelta, había ropa repartida por todo el suelo, bikinis tirados por la cama, folios y folios de apuntes, dibujos, escritos, poemas, dedicatorias y cartas de amor que revoloteaban por todas partes. También se veían botes de esmaltes, gomas de pelo, más de cinco cepillos esparcidos por toda la habitación, espejos, limas, discos y discos de One Direction, y fotos. Sí; muchas fotos: desde montajes de ella misma con Niall Horan, su querido ídolo, hasta fotos de cuando era pequeña. Con su prima. Se hizo un hueco en la cama y comenzó a pasar por enésima vez las fotos, deteniéndose en cada una de ellas, recorriendo suavemente con su dedo cada una de las formas que dibujaban aquellas imágenes. Llegó a la última fotografía que su prima y ella se habían tomado: la del campamento de 2010. Miró la foto con atención, había muchas diferencias ya entre ellas. Era justo de la época en la que Margaret había salido de su ingreso por Anorexia nerviosa, y se la veía claramente desmejorada, aunque según ella "no estaba delgada". La época en la que aún Luz no había entrado en ese mundo de la autodestrucción, la época en la que ella aún conservaba su gordura infantil, que ambas primas habían compartido. -Margaret, ¿ya estás lista? -dijo su padre abriendo la puerta de la habitación. -¡No! ¡No en...! -dijo intentando impedir que viese aquel desastre. -Santa Madre -soltó su padre. -Tres -suspiró ella. -Te diría que lo ordenases, pero se que vas a hacer lo que te salga del guindo. Además... -¿Que es el guindo? -preguntó Margaret inocentemente. Su padre le dedicó una mirada de "te he oído decir cosas peores" y se limitó a darle cinco minutos para que saliese al vestíbulo. -No, si ya estoy -dijo la chica cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Entró en el salón, allí ya estaban su madre y su abuela. -Cada día esta niña es más rara -murmuró la abuela entrecerrando los ojos. Margaret hizo caso omiso y se sentó en el suelo. -¡Margaret! -le reprendió su madre. -¿Que? -dijo ella despreocupada. -¡Vas a mancharte la ropa...! Que por cierto... ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES CON UNA CAMISETA DE TU PADRE? Margaret se encogió de hombros. -Son cómodas. Su madre le lanzó una mirada asesina. -No estarás otra vez. -Otra -bufó Margaret dándoles la espalda. -Y ahora nos da la espalda. ¡Patas secas! ¡Tráeme agua! -ordenó la abuela casi chillando. -¡Mamá! ¡No le hables así! -soltó la madre. -Le he oído decir cosas peores -dijo la abuela poniendo los ojos en blanco. -Otra -repitió Margaret empezando a cansarse- ¿piensan llegar en algún momento? -¡Margaret! -repitió su madre en el mismo tono afectado- ¡Tu prima acaba de fallecer y a ti te da igual! -No, no me da igual. Qué sabrás tú de... El timbre de la casa resonó. -Ya voy yo -se resignó la chica al ver que nadie estaba dispuesto a abrir. Eran sus tíos, los padres de Luz. Como era de esperar, no tenían muy buena cara, y ambos iban totalmente de luto. A excepción de una caja azul que su tía sujetaba temblorosa entre sus manos, y una carta en papel amarillo que reposaba encima de la caja. -Hola tío, hola tía... yo... os acompaño en... -Esto es para ti -dijo su tía con la voz quebrada entregándole la caja y la carta. -¿Que...? -Léelo -musitó su tía. Margaret, por primera vez, sentía las lagrimas a punto de deslizarse por su mejilla, sacó fuerzas de ni ella sabe donde y desdobló la carta. Sólo el título hizo que su cuerpo se quedase helado: Ojalá nunca leas esto aunque, Margaret, necesito tu ayuda, por favor. Haz que se olviden de mí, por favor. No quiero que penséis en mí, te lo ruego, No me recuerdes. CAPÍTULO SIETE: Ella Ya No Está : -Eh, hola, hola. ¡Hola! -Mint pasó a dos centímetros de la nariz de Luz una hoja, intentando hacer que reaccionase, pero fue en vano, pues Luz solo suspiró y bajó la mirada. -¿Que narices pasa? -preguntó Greg cruzándose de brazos- ¿Es por lo que dije ayer? -No creo que sea contigo, a mí me colgó el teléfono -gruñó Mint desistiendo en su empeño de animar a Luz. -Sigo delante -murmuró ésta distraídamente. -Pues como si no estuvieses, porque ya nunca hablas y siempre contestas en plan borde -protestó Mint a la vez que se levantaba y se cruzaba de brazos- Yo ya me he cansado, cuando quieras comportarte como una persona normal, me llamas, y a ser posible no me cuelgues el teléfono. Luz contempló impasible como se marchaba, una más una menos, a ella le daba totalmente igual que Mint se enfurrañase, tenía otros temas en los que pensar. -¿Que es lo que pasa? Sabes que puedes contármelo -probó suerte Greg. -¿Por que no vas a hacerla compañía allá donde este? -musitó Luz. Greg arqueó las cejas, y se marchó mientras murmuraba algo incomprensible. Luz bajó la cabeza, y la encerró entre sus manos: nunca había sido una niña alegre, pero aquello... aquello era demasiado para cualquiera. Sintió como una bolita de papel le golpeaba la espalda y se giró lentamente a cogerla. Su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor al desdoblarla: ''Cobarde. A la Salida, baño de la Tercera Planta. Ven y demuestra que no eres una friki, asquerosa ballena. Luz estrujó el papel completamente furiosa, y una vez en clase, fue completamente imposible evitar mirar a su alrededor, estaba segura que era alguien de clase. Pero no descubrió nada, todos la miraban con la misma cara de desaprobación y asco. ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Me estaré volviendo loca? -supo que no cuando vio que dos de sus compañeros le hacían burla. Aquello se había acabado, pensaba plantar cara fuese quien fuese el cobarde que estaba metiéndose con ella. Si ya de por sí estaba segura, otra nota anónima más hizo que se decidiese del todo, ¿Quien querría que ella muriese? Cualquiera, fácilmente. Esperaba encontrarse con cualquier tipo de situación en el servicio, con cualquier tipo de insulto desagradable, con cualquier pintada en la cara, con cualquier tipo de chantaje. No imaginó que en su colegio existiese bullying físico, no al menos un ataque tan brutal como para dejarla inconsciente en el suelo alrededor de dos horas. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba tendida en el suelo con su mochila tirada a su lado. Intentó levantarse, pero le dolía todo; se llevó la mano a la cabeza y sintió un bulto que sobresalía en su frente, y para colmo, tenía las manos llenas de sangre, seguramente, de la suya. Sólo recordaba las últimas palabras de su agresor o agresora, o agresores: -"Niall Horan no twittea a una friki, ya que tienes buena voz, canta ahora si puedes" Se encogió al recordar vagamente algunos de los golpes. Ni ella misma supo como fue capaz de caminar por la calle "con aparente normalidad exterior" a pesar de sus golpes, pero en su mente no había nada normal. Nada. Sería demasiado desagradable narrar todo lo que pasaba por su mente en aquel momento, pero se dirigió al parque como pudo, casi arrastrándose. Escuchó varias veces que alguien la llamaba, una voz masculina conocida, supuso que sería Greg. Pero ahora le daba igual. Se acercó al puente, quizá de unos seis o siete metros sobre el resto del parque. No lo pensó mucho tiempo ni escuchó los gritos de Greg cuando estaba sobre la barandilla del puente, soltó allí mismo su mochila y saltó. CAPÍTULO SEIS: Bullying : ¿Sería de verdad Niall? No, seguro que era un fake. Claro que sí, aquello era un simple fake. Reparó en que del susto, había cerrado la twitcam, pero casi lo prefería así. Miró a su alrededor, se sentía completamente extraña, diferente y no sabía muy bien por qué, asustada. Acabó cenando casi sin quererlo, y de nuevo volvió a su rutina de medir su obsesión. La musiquilla de la Bocina de Coche Viejo le hizo despertar súbitamente de aquella pesadilla que vivía despierta. ¿Quién era el friki que la llamaba a ella a aquellas horas, un simple lunes? Tal y como había supuesto, la foto de Mint enseñando la lengua apareció en su iPhone negro algo descascarillado. Se pensó durante un buen rato si deslizar su dedo sobre la flechita verde y contestar la llamada o tirar su móvil por la ventana y volver a esconderse del mundo, como ya era costumbre que hiciese. Pero su subsconsciente le jugó una mala pasada, y terminó contestando al típico saludo de Mint: -LUSILÚUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Luz se apartó el teléfono de la oreja algo molesta. -¿Tienes que gritar siempre? -dijo sin ocultar su enfado. -UEEEEEEEEEJE alguien se ha puesto toda nerviosa por el comentario de Nialler o de un fake... a juzgar por el silencio, creo que crees que creías que... -Al grano -gruñó Luz sin llegar a apoyar el teléfono sobre su oreja. -¡Que humor chica! ¡Eres un demonio para cantar como los ángeles! Luz cayó en la cuenta de que aquello significaba que Mint, y quien sabe cuantas personas más que la conocían la habían visto, y en directo. Sintió como sus mejillas se ponían completamente rojas. -¿EH? ¿HOLA? ¡¡¿HOLA?!! ¿Hay alguien? Luz respondió que sí en voz baja, pero Mint no debió escucharla, pues siguió gritando reclamando la atención de su receptora: -¡EEEEEEEEEEH TÚUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ¡EEEEEEEEEEEEMPANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -¡AGH! ¡Dios Mint, deja ya de gritar! -le ladró al teléfono mientras escuchaba la risa de su amiga al otro lado- ¿que es lo que quieres? -¡La enhorabuena! -¿E-qué? -¡Darte la enhorabuena, pequeña cazurra! -Hasta luego. Y con esas le colgó el teléfono; había sido algo borde, pero se encontraba hastiada de todo aquello, solo quería tumbarse en el sofá, comer chocolate y ver Aquí No Hay Quien Viva. Sólo quería una noche tranquila, ¿Era eso mucho pedir? Al parecer lo era, pues, ¿Quien podría estar tranquilo al recibir esta llamada en su movil? -¡¿QUE?! -gruñó Luz pensando que sería Mint de nuevo, ni siquiera se había molestado en mirar el número entrante. -¿Te crees muy guay? -¿Qué? -dijo Luz atónita. -¿Te consideras especial? -¿Mint? -Eres una friki sin amigos. No te vendría mal hablar más en clase y menos a través de la pantalla. -¿Quien eres? -dijo empezando a asustarse. -Ya lo verás mañana. Ah, y ándate con cuidado, estúpida. Se quedó mirando su móvil medio asustada medio paralizada. No sabía cómo reaccionar, era evidente que no tenía muchos amigos pero, ¿Quien podría estar interesado en eso? Era absolutamente rastrero... Pero la llamada tenía toda la razón, al día siguiente, iba a ver y vivir demasiadas cosas. CAPÍTULO CINCO: No Es Real : A veces, una tarde entera estudiando no es tan mala como parece. Estudiar enseña cosas nuevas, ayuda a la formación de la persona... A quién pretendo engañar. Era uno de esos días en los que Luz lo único que quería era desaparecer de la Tierra, es increíblemente egoísta o eso pensaba ella, el querer dejar de vivir cuando había niños pasándolo mucho peor, pero ya no tenía ganas de nada, ni de responder a los anónimos de Twitter, Tuenti y el Ask que le incitaban a suicidarse. No es agradable recibir mensajes de Dios-sabe-quién que digan "Suicídate ya, le harías un favor al mundo" o "¿Por que eres tan guapa? No puedo dejar de mirarte" o "Estoy enamorado de ti desde que te vi entrar por la puerta de clase" y bromas de ese tipo, día tras día, que van formando una pequeña huella en quien los recibe. No, no es agradable en absoluto, pero mucho menos agradable es que llegue el momento en el que eso ni siquiera te importa, en el que parece que se te cae el mundo encima, pero realmente si se te cayese de verdad lo agradecerías incluso. Sus padres ya se habían marchado al teatro, y tras una larga y relajante ducha, cogió el portátil para entrar en Twitter. Vio vagamente el Time Line, tampoco había nada interesante, y no era habitual en ella pero no se molestó en contestar a ninguna de sus Menciones, no muy abundantes tampoco. Aquel día, era un día perfecto para Fangirlear, y llenar las Menciones a sus ídolos de One Direction, en especial a Niall Horan, el dulce chico rubio que decía que la apariencia física le daba igual, que en el amor se ama con el corazón y no con los ojos. Pero aquel día, hasta se cansó de aquello. Miró a su alrededor, ¿Mint y Greg solo la querían para que tocase el piano? Pues eso iba a hacer, pero para todos aquellos que quisiesen verla. Exacto, una Twitcam, un lunes, a las siete y media de la tarde y así porque sí. Porque le apetecía, porque ella era Luz, la friki sin amigos acomplejada de su cuerpo, y porque el resto del mundo empezaba a darle verdaderamente igual. "1 viewer" -comprobó en cuanto conectó la twitcam- colocó el ordenador en la mesa frente al piano, y comenzó a tocar sin importarle quién o quienes estuviesen mirando, o quienes fuesen a comentar. Pudo estar como quince minutos tocando obras sin parar, que a ella se le hicieron los minutos más cortos de su vida. Finalmente terminó y se giró, y su sorpresa al ver el Time Line de la Twitcam LLENO de menciones casi hizo que su corazón se parase, por no decir lo que sintió al ver nada menos que 57 viewers molestándose en verla a ella tocando el piano. Un lunes. Así porque si, así de jajas. Al principio se quedó algo paralizada, pero luego subió la vista al objetivo de la cámara, sonrió y dijo un "tímido gracias". Releyó las menciones y comentarios, y aquella vez se detuvo en uno que decía "Canta". Venía de una persona que ella no conocía en absoluto, pero no lo pensó mucho, y preguntó: -¿Y qué queréis que cante? Aviso que los viewers caerán en picado. Tardaron unos cinco minutos en volver a contestar, fue la misma persona mientras los viewers oscilaban entre los 50 y los 60, y respondió: -More Than This. One Direction. Luz se sorprendió al leer esto. -Pues de acuerdo, pero aviso que no os gustará. Tomó aire, ¿Que mas daba que le escuchasen cantar? ¿Podrian ir las cosas peor de lo que iban? No, además era una canción que le gustaba, así que: -I'm broken... do you hear me? I am blinded... but you are everything I see... I'm dancing... alone... I'm praying, that you heart will just turn around... 67 viewers. -And as I walk up to your door, my head turns to face the floor, Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say... 70 viewers. Luz miró con nerviosismo la pantalla, pero cada vez estaba más animada y decidió cambiar un poquito la canción: -When she opens her arms and holds you close tonight, It just won't feel right... 'Cause I can love you more than this... When she lays you down, I might just die inside, It just don't feel right... 'Cause I could love you more than this, can love you more than this... ¿90 viewers? ¿Cantaba bien? Estaba realmente motivada. Encima llegaba la parte de su "amor platónico". -If I'm louder, Would you see me? Would you lay down, in my arms and rescue me? 'Cause we are, the same, you save me when you leave it's gone again... and Then I see you on the street, in her arms, I get week, my body fails I'm on my knees, prayin' ! Aquel prayin' había sido demasiado, era posiblemente de lo más agudo de la canción, y le había salido mucho mejor que cuando había cantado otras veces ella sola. -When she opens her arms and holds you close tonight, It just won't feel right, 'Cause I can love you more than this... yeah... When she lays you down, I might just die inside, It just don't feel right, 'Cause I could love you more than this... Venga, ¿había pasado realmente los 100 viewers? Luz estaba a punto de llorar, ¡pero no podia! Llegaba su parte favorita, y la más difícil. Por primera vez empezó a preocuparle realmente que le saliese mal. Pero... -I never had the words to say, but now I'm asking you to stay... for a little while inside my arms... And as you close your eyes tonight, I pray that you will see the light, That's shining from the stars ab... Su voz se quebró en el momento en que vio una mención que destacaba sobre las demás: -You shouldn't be insecure. You're pretty. And u sing very well -leyó en alto- ¿Niall Horan? Su corazón le dio un vuelco. CAPÍTULO CUATRO: Es Sólo una Apariencia : El mismo ritual de siempre: dedos alrededor de la muñeca; el pulgar y el corazón se tocaban sin problemas, el índice y el pulgar apretaban algo más la muñeca. Anular y pulgar se tocaban perfectamente. Meñique y pulgar también, pero en esa fase sentía como toda la grasa de su brazo se formaba como si fuese una longaniza. De la muñeca pasó al brazo, mucho más complicado agarrarlo. Mismo ritual, siempre lo mismo. Manos alrededor de la cintura, si contenía la respiración podía sentir las costillas y la columna a la perfección, si respiraba normal, no las sentía con tada prominencia. Se dobló hasta que su cabeza quedó a la altura de sus muslos: inmensos. Sí, inmensos. Comparados con los de Mint, comparados con los de cualquiera. Horrible. Pasó de nuevo las manos alrededor de su rodilla para conseguir medirla, con las dos manos y los dedos corazones sí podía acotarla, con los índices no del todo, y más grasa salía de aquella presión. Aquel ritual acabó como siempre. Un puñetazo al espejo, algunas lágrimas, y agachada frente al inodoro, expulsando toda su rabia, por decirlo de una forma metafórica. Pero qué más iba a echar, si no había comido más que la sandía. "Gordi", Greg la había llamado "Gordi". ¿Con cuántas personas había hablado a lo largo del día? ¿Con cuatro, cinco? Y con todas ellas había acabado mal, no estaba hecha para aquella sociedad. Se quedó sentada frente al inodoro, agarrando sus rodillas con los brazos, con la mirada perdida. Alguien intentó abrir la puerta desde fuera, pero el cerrojo estaba echado y Luz se alegró de que así fuese. -¿Luz? ¿Que estás haciendo? -preguntó su madre desde fuera. -Nada -dijo con la voz entrecortada. -¿Estás mala? -preguntó su madre como hacía cada vez que sospechaba algo. -¡Deja de fiscalizarme! -gritó desde dentro enfadada. Supuso que su madre se había marchado, pues la voz no volvió a insistir. No tenía ganas de levantarse, ni de ir a entrenar, ni de ir a ver la tele, ni de twittear, ni siquiera de estudiar. Quería que la dejasen en paz, sólo eso. Tras un largo rato de reflexión, salió del servicio algo mareada. Su madre no tardó más de cinco minutos en asaltarla: -¿Ya has estudiado? -Aún no -dijo cansinamente sin mirarla a los ojos. -¿Vas a ir hoy al gimnasio? -No lo sé, puede que vaya una o dos horas al físico de hoy. No lo sé -dijo con sinceridad. -¿Te han dado alguna nota? ¿Biología? -No -dijo secamente- ¿Que pasa? -Ya sabes que es nuestro aniversario de bodas, esta noche papá y yo vamos a ir al teatro y a cenar fuera, pero volveremos pronto. ¿Te importa? -En absoluto. Pasadlo bien. -Te dejaré la cena preparada. Sé responsable. -Si hablas de que coma, puedes estar tranquila. -No he dicho nada. Solo te he dicho que seas responsable. Luz miró de reojo a su madre según volvía a entrar en su estudio. Responsable... No conozco el significado de esa palabra. 'CAPÍTULO TRES: Iba a Ser un Día Normal' : -¿Pero...? ¿Pero no vinieron hace algo menos de un mes? Mint puso carita de "Bouvier emocionada". -¡Sí! ¿A que es genial? Vienen-a-España-Vienen-a-España. ¡QUE VIENEN! -¿Cuando? -Luz se rascó la cabeza. -Eh... ehmmmmmm... ahmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... ¡CHAN-CHÁN! ¡JUNIOOO! ¡JUNIO! ¡JUNIO! -Mint la zarandeó bruscamente. -¿Vas a ir al concierto? Mint cambió su expresión de felicidad por una de aparente "desprecio": -¿Concierto? ¡Que concierto ni que unicornios! ¡VIENEN PARA QUE LES CONOZCAAAAAAAAAMOS! ¡Algunas afortunadas podrán CONOCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERLES! ¡AFORTUNAAAAAAAAAAAADAS! Luz seguía tan confusa, o más incluso, que al principio de la conversación. -Vale, creo que me he perdido. ¿Es un concurso? -Algo así -gesticuló Mint. -¿Y en que consiste? -Grabar cancion. Enviar a la dirección que han dado. ¡GANAR,GANAR, GANAR! -dijo emulando a Homer Simpson cuando ve costillas. -Ya veo. Y quieres participar. Mint dio una palmada. -¡Sí! -Pero si a ti no te gusta cantar ni que te graben -dijo Luz comenzando a sospechar de qué hablaba su amiga. -Exacto -contestó mientras sonreía ampliamente. Luz entrecerró los ojos: aquello tenía muuu mala pinta. Gracias a Dios, alguien interrumpió su conversación. -¡HOLÁ! -gritó un chico pelirrojo apareciendo de la nada mientras le daba una palmada fuerte en la espalda a Luz. Mint puso cara de dolor: -Agh, eso ha tenido que doler. -Doy fé. -¡Holá mis chicás! ¿Comó estaís? -dijo el pelirrojo. Luz y Mint le miraron extrañadas. -¿Por qué hablas así? -se adelantó Luz. El pelirrojo abrió la boca para responder, pero Mint gritó: -¡Es qué es retrasadó! -Pues no -dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos- Imitaba a los de Simple Plan. -Son canadienses idiota. -Pues sí, pero digo yo que sabrán algo de francés. ¡Bouvier, Lefebvre! Eso no es inglés. -Empezando porque son apellidos. ¿Que pasa, Greg? El chico empezó a hacer el idiota alrededor de ellas dos, mientras le miraban como si nada, acostumbradas ya a las paridas de su amigo. Greg se abrió paso entre Mint y Luz, y pasó cada uno de sus brazos por los hombros de estas, respectivamente: -Pasa, mis pequeñas Inteligentes, que alguien os va a ayudar a ganar el concurso para conocer a Simple Plan. Luz se zafó rápidamente del brazo de su amigo y le dedicó una cara de desaprobación: -¿Alguien me ha preguntado si quiero salir en ese estúpido video? Mint y Greg la miraron sin comprender nada. -Pensamos que te gustaba Simple Plan. -No, no pensasteis nada. Os venía bien que tocase el piano en ese dichoso concurso y por eso habéis venido de buenas conmigo. Está claro que solo soy bienvenida cuando resulto útil -dijo a punto de llorar. Mint y Greg se miraron: no entendían que narices le pasaba a Luz últimamente, y ninguno de ellos había dicho nada de que ella tuviese que participar en el "vídeo". Sus cambios de humor eran cada día más preocupantes. -Oh, oh -empezó Greg, y en seguida Mint supo que fuese lo que fuese a decir su amigo, iba a meter la pata todavía más- Nuestra gordi se está volviendo bipolar... Luz dejó escapar un gran gruñido y no retuvo más las lágrimas, le dio un golpe en el estómago a Greg y se fue directamente dentro del edificio. -¡Dios Greg! -dijo Mint exasperada. 'CAPÍTULO DOS: Un Día como Otro Cualquiera' : -¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Espera, espera! Luz se giró sorprendida, y pudo comprobar como su vecina tres años mas pequeña corría como una desesperada para alcanzarla. Se detuvo para esperarla, aunque su cerebro la incitaba a simular que no había escuchado a la chica y salir corriendo. -¡Hola, hola! ¡Hola! -gritó casi en su oído con su habitual energía. Luz no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y dedicarle una mirada sarcástica, aunque se apresuró a cambiar la expresión de su rostro. -Hola -dijo con la voz ronca. -¡Vaya! ¿Estás constipada? -continuó mientras chillaba. Luz se llevó la mano a su oído algo molesta, y negó con la cabeza. La otra niña dio un pequeño salto: -¡Tengo examen, tengo examen! ¡A primera! -Mmm... pareces emocionada. -¡Lo estoy! ¡Y no he estudiado nada! Luz no pudo evitar pensar que aquella chica era una inmadura, o simplemente era imbécil. -Eeeeeeeeh... venga vale. Bueno, nos vemos luego, Läe, tengo que irme -dijo mientras andaba todo lo rápido que podía hacia la puerta del instituto. Según caminaba/corría/huía de Läe, escuchó a esta despedirse a grito pelado, como siempre, pero decidió no volver a mirar atrás y entrar en el edificio a toda velocidad. Realmente odiaba ir a clase, pero, ¿y quien no? Bueno, realmente parece que hay personas a las que les gusta ir a clase, siempre se están riendo, haciendo bromas, presumiendo de lo guapos o guapas que son, ligando... Luz no negaba que sintiese envidia de las personas guapas, delgadas, con amigos, al revés, lo reconocía. El problema es que en ocasiones llegaba a ser insoportable. Aquel día no sucedió nada extraño, las clases transcurrieron lentas y pesadas como ya era habitual. La campana que anuncia el recreo suele ser alivio de muchos, pero como ya imaginaréis, para nuestra amiga era el peor sonido jamás imaginado. ¿Que había peor que salir al patio y estar rodeada de gente con la que no quieres hablar? ¿Que hay peor que ver que todos son perfectos y tú solo eres un error en el mundo? -¡Luuuusilúuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! -gritó Mint cuando la vio salir al recreo. Mint era la clase de chica que pese a sus problemas, solía sonreír y gastar bromas. Pero sólo hasta que los problemas eran demasiado graves, entonces, ésta era incapaz de ocultarlos. Al igual que Luz, también era extremadamente negativa, con la diferencia de que sí tenía amigos, sí estaba delgada y le importaba poco lo que los demás pensasen: Ella era feliz así, era su vida, y nadie iba a cambiarlo. Tenían bastante cosas en común, aunque si hablamos de calidad humana, Mint valía bastante más como persona. -¡Hola Mint! -dijo Luz sonriendo por segunda vez aquel día. -¿Viste el HT de ayer en Twitter? -¿Cuál de ellos? -dijo Luz arqueando una ceja. -¡El de Seb! -¿Eh? Mint le dedicó una de sus caras irónicas. -Seb. Lefebvre. ¡SEB! ¡VIENEN A ESPAÑA! ¡VIENEN-A-ESPAÑA! -¿Que? -parpadeó Luz realmente confusa. -¡SIMPLE PLAN VIENE A ESPAÑA! CAPÍTULO UNO: Cuando Nunca es Suficiente : Despuntaban los primeros rayos de Sol de aquel once de Abril. Hacía frío, cosa sorprendente para aquella época del año en Madrid, una ciudad en la que generalmente a partir de la llegada de la Primavera, el calor y el Sol dominaban la mayoría de los días. ''Quizá demasiado... ''-pensó Luz pestañeando tímidamente mientras el Sol se adueñaba de su cara. Se giró bruscamente y bajó la persiana de golpe, mientras se lanzaba de nuevo sobre la almohada y cerraba los ojos. No duraron ni cinco segundos cerrados, pues se sintió culpable, y rápidamente volvió a subir la persiana murmurando unas palabras de disculpa hacia esta. Bueno, puede que Luz no fuese una chica normal y corriente, si con normal y corriente hablamos al tipo de chica que a sus quince años y medio se pasa la vida fumando, bebiendo o foll... me habéis entendido. Sí, la chica era peculiar, intentaba ser dulce, pero sabía que no lo era, y le preocupaba de sobremanera la impresión que causaba en los demás. Retraída, tímida, callada, con la sensación de siempre hacerlo todo mal, con miedo de la cara que ponía en cada instante, con repulsión hacia su cuerpo y hacia su persona, y sin embargo, incapaz de hacer nada para frenar todo aquel sufrimiento sin sentido. Acostumbraba a ir de la cama a la ducha, de la ducha al instituto, del instituto al ordenador y del ordenador a la cama. Y así. No necesitaba nada más, ¿Que iba a necesitar una friki como ella? Tenía su iPod con wifi para pasar toda la tarde hablando con "sus amigos", a los cuales no conocía la mayoría, ya que eran Directioners de Twitter. Tenía YouTube, para ver una y otra vez videos de modelos, y de chicas guapas y delgadas. Tenía su bloc de Notas, para apuntar todo aquello que sentía si estaba mal. Tenía la cámara, tenía su álbum de fotos. Y tenía su lista de Reproducción de Música en la cual habia de todo un poco, aunque como todos solemos hacer, solo reproducía las mismas: Canciones de One Direction o canciones depresivas. O la intersección de ambas. -¿Luz? La chica se quedó quieta en su cama mirando hacia la puerta. -¿Luz? ¿Estás despierta? -Sí -dijo con la voz un poco ronca, sin molestarse en hablar alto. -¿Luz? -insistió la voz. -¡SÍ! -gritó ella esta vez. -¡SHHHH! -una tercera persona chistó desde otra habitación. Luz suspiró y se levantó sin poder apartar la vista de la ventana; Si al menos no tuviese que ir a clase... No quería ir allí, a ver a todos felices, todos con amigos, o con novios, o rodeados de gente que los querían. No quería ir a comparar su físico con el de los demás, ni siquiera tenía ganas de arreglarse. Por si no fuese bastante sentirse gorda y tener que comer aquella dieta asquerosa de la terapia, también tenía que ir a clase, a comprobar como todos tenían una vida, menos ella. Volvió a suspirar dirigiéndose al armario esta vez: encontró unos leggins negros viejos dados de sí, y una camiseta de su padre XXXL negra también, que le llegaba casi por las rodillas. Se giró para observar como quedaba por detrás: ''Mi trasero es enorme ''-se dijo mientras se colocaba la camiseta intentando tapar "el bulto" que segun ella había- ¿donde habré puesto mis zapatillas? Se estaba volviendo loca dando vueltas por la desordenada habitación en busca de un par de zapatillas de running Nike, que ya la habían acompañado en más de una ocasión. -¡Aquí estais! -dijo mientras las arrastraba de debajo de la cama. Evitó volver a mirar su reflejo, pero no pudo resistirlo, y dejó escapar un leve gruñido de desaprobación al mentalizarse de que nunca estaría delgada como todas sus amigas. "Delgada" "Delgada"... -¿Luz? -de nuevo la primera voz la sacó de sus oscuros pensamientos. -¿Que? -respondió cansinamente mientras metía cientos de cosas en su mochila de flores rosa. -¡Vas a llegar tarde! ¡Venga! Luz bufó: No eran ni las siete y cuarto; su madre estaba DEMASIADO obsesionada con llegar tarde, y lo paradójico era que ella ni se había levantado aún. Tras engullir los cereales y cepillarse la larga melena negra, cargó su mochila y cargó hacia el instituto como un corderillo hacia el matadero que sabe que va a ser degollado. Nada más salir a la calle, comenzó a compararse con todo lo que se movía, no podía evitar mirar su reflejo en cualquier sitio. Suspiró por tercera vez aquella mañana: Estaba claro que Nunca es Suficiente. PRÓLOGO Hola, soy Blanca Sun. Este es mi primer fanfic, y espero que os guste. No es un "fanfic" corriente, ya que aparecen famosos de vez en cuando, pero la trama principal gira en torno a la vida de una chica normal. Todo lo que contaré, está basado en hechos reales, pero por supuesto no daré nombres ni detalles explícitos. Gracias por leerme. Categoría:Fanfics de misterio